starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
Seeayti
This area serves as the species overview. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Felid *''Durability'': 7 *''Learning Rate'': 7 *''Science: Excellent *Navigation: Good *Tactical: Good *Engineering: Excellent *Communication: Average *Medicine: Average *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 9 years. Adult at 21 years. Middle age at 27 yrs. Old Age at 51 years. Venerable Age at 58 years. *''Lifespan'': 60+4d10 years. *''Length'': 1.30 meters; 0.91 + (1d5 x 0.13) meters. *''Mass'': 52 kilograms; 39 + (same 1d5 from height + 1d5) x 2.6) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Carnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Biped, 13 m/rd (8 kph) *''Volume'': 0.052 m^3 *''HD'': 50/50/50 *''HP'': 7 *''Unarmed Damage'': 8 HP *''STV'': 68 MU (1300 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Seeayti are a large feline-like race, sharing many traits with most felids (the most obvious difference being that the species exhibits true bipedalism; their forelimbs have also evolved with opposable thumbs, allowing fine motor control). Like other cats, they are obligate carnivores and act as a major apex predator on their homeworld (it should be noted that the Seeayti are oen of the few sapient species that choose to hunt prey rather than practice animal husbandry of any sort). The species shares most of the same characteristics with their feline cousins, including lithe and flexible bodies with muscular limbs, strong jaw muscles with teeth designed for tearing and cutting flesh, a tapetum lucidum to assist night vision, and large external ears which are sensitive to high-frequency sounds. Aside from having a strong, shearing bite, they have a set of retractable claws in both their forelimbs and hindlimbs; these can be used to help grasp struggling prey or to provide additional traction while running. Seeayti are covered with a coat of fur that is either characteristically white, black, golden brown, grey, or a mix of these colors. It's not uncommon to see a Seeayti with one predominant fur color exhibiting a pattern of stripes or spots in another color. Seeayti are relatively small for major felids, coming in at around 1.3 meters in body length (minus tail) and weighing a little over 50 kilograms on average. Their musculature affords them a little extra durability than most forms of sapient life, and the species is renowned for its intelligence. Seeayti reproduce sexually; gestation is usually around 16 weeks, after which a female will give birth to a litter of 3-4 cubs. Females of the species are monoesterous and generally go into heat at roughly the same time of year throughout the species; during the time in which they are receptive, the species tends to do little else besides reproductive activities. Space Units Not Applicable; species is non-starfaring. Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) Leave it here; you can try to make vehicles, but don't make it a priority. Territory *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': Salayeet (253x19, p3) **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None Status *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None Economy This lists what specialty trade goods the species will trade, as well as the general economic conditions the species' civilization is under. *'Economic Status Levels': **''Salayeet'': Level *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Good (World; Coordinates, Planet) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Good (World; Coordinates, Planet) Supplemental Information During the final age of the Old Empire, the Seeayti were given the duty of attempting to develop a device that could see through the shielding of the Crystal Planet. It was used to try and locate any weaknesses on the surface and pinpoint a safe LZ for a risky and untested teleportation technique, to insert a lone combat engineer. The system was completed on schedule and it worked perfectly, but the mission was a failure. Having no further use for the device, the Old Empire loaded it onto a transport and shipped it off of Crystal Base. It was sent toward a secret Old Imperial stocking yard called Fallen Star (in a far upspin system), but shortly before reaching it, the ship was intercepted by the infamous pirate, Harrison. Given the empire's attempts to keep the operation concealed, he reasoned that the machine onboard the freighter must be an advanced weapon of some sort. But upon closer inspection, Harrison realized that his great prize was merely a glorified telescope. Still, this device was unlike anything he had captured before, and it was obvious this cutting-edge equipment would fetch a high price on the black market. So the Detector was sectioned into three components, each for a different customer. The Receptor Module was sold to the Thrynn, the Power Module was sold to the Spemin, and the Core Module was stashed on a secret depot of Harrison's. When the masses of Gazurtoid war fleets receded from much of neutral space, the Elowan sent a scouting mission to explore coreward space. Much to their surprise, they rediscovered the Seeayti, a race that was thought to have been destroyed over a thousand years prior. The Seeayti were in good health, and while the Uhlek had destroyed their fleet long ago, they had monitored distant events using their powerful sensory equipment, mounted inside the massive armored observatories on their homeworld of Salayeet for use in their recreational Starflight simulators. After spending some time with their old friends (who were also once friends of the Institute) and exchanging knowledge, the Elowan scouting party was forced to return home due to brewing trouble with the Thrynn. How the Seeayti survived the passage of the Crystal Planet through the Alpha Sector is not explained in the current permutation of the plot. Importance The role of the Seeayti in the game is mainly informational; they can provide the player with knowledge of the Seeayti Detector and what it does. Other than that, they serve no role in the larger game other than as a minor trading partner. Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on the Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). As a new species, there is (obviously) no old text to analyze. Communications messages for this species will need to be generated at a later date. Communications Messages Notes None at this time. ---- NEXT: Umanu PREVIOUS: Jaggen TOP ----